


Good vibrations

by snarled_musings



Category: Torchwood
Genre: In Public, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another boring day at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nothing too explicit, just a porny snippet to excuse my sudden need to blatantly abuse sex toys in a fic!

 

 

 

 

”Ianto, could you take a look at this map?” Ianto put down the boxes he held and ambled over to Toshiko. She had a large, very old map over Cardiff spread over most of the conference table. It had a lot of strange markings on it; he could easily understand her frown. He bent down to peer intently at it, only to straighten up immediately with a strangled yelp. She looked at him strangely. ”Are you okay?”

”Yes, I'm fine thank you. Just got a cramp.” His voice was slightly more high-pitched than usual, but he thought he did a damn fine job of keeping it steady.  He bent over again, fighting a groan, and looked at the map. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and give in to the sensations enveloping him. Toshiko led him through a slew of possible explanations to what they could be looking at. All he could do was nod and hum in agreement. All his brain synapses had misfired, taken a vacation, jumped out the window. He was sure Jack could think of another fifteen euphemisms. He'd always been good at them.  Just as he'd always been good at talking Ianto into the most insane, hare-brained schemes. Like this one.

The challenge, no the dare, had seemed like a brilliant idea last night. Of course Ianto's brain cells had been misfiring then as well, drenched in post-coital endorphins. He'd been sprawled over the bed, fucked out, when Jack had begged him to wear a plug to work the next day. Ianto had readily agreed. He'd been plugged before. It made things so much easier when they wanted to steal a quickie in Jack's office. But this plug was slightly larger than he was used to, rubbing at all the great spots. It was also vibrating, at several different speeds. And it was remote-controlled. Those last two details Jack had forgotten to mention. Of course he'd kept the remote as well. The first time he'd switched it on that day, Ianto had spilled coffee all over the kitchen. Then he'd had to come up with an explanation, while Jack had looked unbearably smug and turned the vibrations up a notch. He'd clutched at the counter as his legs threatened to give way. Gwen had looked at him worriedly and offered to get Owen. So he'd sucked it up, pulled himself together and continued as usual.

Most days he didn't spend quite so much time grasping door jambs, clutching at chairs and tables, if he was honest. But Jack blithely used the remote, completely random and without warning. It made his knees buckle when that sudden onslaught of pleasure filled him, vibrating against his prostate.

Jack found it absolutely hilarious, seeing the usually composed Welshman, stagger like a drunken sailor at times.

Besides that he'd damn near been prior to a physical examination from Owen anyway. What could he say? The vibrations gave him a hellish erection, so he'd spent most of the day slightly hunched over to cover it up. He'd also been twitching at inopportune moments, and flushed most of the day. Owen was practically sure he was feverish, suffering from a possible appendicitis. And hadn't that been fun, trying to make up a plausible explanation? He couldn't exactly tell the truth:“I'm fine, I'm just on the verge of dying from horniness and over-stimulation, since my lover, who's incidentally our boss, is a perverted bastard.” No, the truth was not the way to go.

Another thing Jack had found hilarious, watching him stutter explanations while trying not to writhe with pleasure as Jack turned the vibrator up several notches. What could Ianto say? Nice to know he could amuse someone.

And now here he was, trying to help Tosh with something, while his brain was having a melt-down due to the vibrator pounding his prostate. He shifted slightly, widening his stance just a little. His legs threatened to buckle again; his erection was back with a vengeance. He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood to keep himself from moaning.  All he wanted was to bend his knees slightly and grind against the table to get off. He noticed Tosh looking at him oddly. She'd obviously said something he was supposed to answer.

“I'm sorry, I missed that last part. You were saying?” He really tried to listen to her, but Jack ratcheted the vibrator up two more notches at that moment. His cock twitched in his pants as heat spread through his body. He tried to breathe, but only managed a shaky gasp. He'd spent the entire day so ridiculously turned on; as the vibrations increased again his body checked out. The orgasm ripped through him and he couldn't stop the moan escaping him as his entire body tensed up. His face twisted in a pained grimace as he twitched and spent himself in his trousers. Tosh rushed over to him as he hung his head, nearly falling onto the table.

“Oh my God, Ianto! What happened?” She sounded genuinely worried. Ianto tried to say something, but only managed a harsh croak. Then he heard the voice of his savior. And his tormentor, come to think of it.

“Still getting those cramps in your leg, Ianto? They can be a real bitch. I'm just gonna steal him, Tosh. I've got some liniment and a heat pack with your name on it.”  Jack's eyes were sparkling, his face lightly flushed. That ever-present grin was wider than ever. The bastard had just made him come in his trousers in front of a team member, and he was laughing at him! Unfortunately the vibrator was still exacting its torment on Ianto, who by now was stupidly over-stimulated. The best  he could accomplish by way of  retort was a whimper as he nearly fell into Jack's arms. The captain thankfully turned the vibrator off as he led a limp Ianto away to the privacy of his office.

“See, I told you it would be fun!”

“Glad I could entertain someone,” Ianto muttered as Jack closed the door behind them. Then he turned stupid again as Jack kissed his breath away. But a corner of his mind was already plotting revenge on his lover.

 


End file.
